


Capes and Assurance

by FanaticFangirl2602



Series: Throwback Fics [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Established Kara Danvers/Barry Allen, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Barry Allen, Hurt/Comfort, Movie Night, The Incredibles don't exist on Kara's earth, Wholesome Angst, Whump, amputee character, despite the tags i promise it really doesn't hurt that much, i'm claiming it as my own, i've been told this is my brand and that is accurate, just in case anyone needs a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticFangirl2602/pseuds/FanaticFangirl2602
Summary: “I feel attacked,” Kara groaned, slowly sliding down the couch cushions. “This is no fair.”Barry laughed openly now. “I still can’t believe you don’t have Edna Mode on your Earth.”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers
Series: Throwback Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474631
Kudos: 26





	Capes and Assurance

**Author's Note:**

> The last time I watched The Flash was the season 4 midseason finale, and the last time I watched Supergirl was partway through the first season the CW did. It's been AWHILE. Which means, yup, this is definitely au or canon divergent by now.
> 
> I wrote this while I was still watching both shows, so it's been a good few years. I probably write this in... 2017? Ish? I just transferred all my writing so I lost the original date, r.i.p. But yeah, it's been _years._
> 
> But it's still good writing, if I do say so myself! Now, without further delay, enjoy! ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧

Kara stared, gaping at the television screen before her. Next to her, Barry paused their movie, his amusement written all over his face. “So,” he hummed.

“So,” she repeated. She leaned back, crossing her arms and staring at the screen like it had personally offended her. One look at Barry told her he was barely containing laughter. “I can’t believe you made me watch this.”

“She has good points!” He protested, as he gestured wildly to the screen. He smirked at her. “Come on, you can’t deny that.”

“I feel attacked,” Kara groaned, slowly sliding down the couch cushions. “This is no fair.”

Barry laughed openly now. “I still can’t believe you don’t have Edna Mode on your Earth.”

Kara huffed and pushed herself up again and turned to face him, “First of all, that woman is cruel,” she started, earning a chuckle from Barry. “Second, the cape adds stability! I tried some outfits without it. Trust me, they didn’t work!”

He grinned at her, eyes dancing with amusement. “Oh, really?”

“Yeah, _really,_ ” she defended, glaring at him. It did nothing, and honestly, she herself was fighting a smile. “I crashed, like, multiple times. Couldn’t fly straight without it. So, there!” She turned to look at the tv and jabbed a finger towards it. “HA!”

The speedster next to her nearly doubled over laughing. She rolled her eyes, feeling her lips starting to pull into a reluctant grin. “Oh, shush!”

Barry took a minute to regain control. Even when he did, he had a wide grin across his face. “I’ll have to take your word about the cape thing,” he told her.

“Thank you.” Satisfied, she went to lean back into the couch, but paused when she heard a ding. A pang of disappointment hit her as she took out the small device. It was like a pager, except it worked in a way that let multiverse travellers know when they were needed back on an Earth. And right now, Kara was needed.

Sighing, she stood up. “I’m sorry,” she apologized as she looked down at Barry.

He shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. It just means there’s no way you can stay away now.” He smiled. “You don’t know how the movie ends.”

“True,” she replied, returning a small smile of her own.

She watched as he slowly stood up and instinctively reached out to steady him when he wobbled. He winced slightly. It was small, but she still noticed it. “Sorry,” he murmured.

“Hey, it’s not your fault,” Kara chastised gently. “You know that.”

“Still,” he sighed. The joy and amusement that had been there before had dimmed as his expression fell. “You’re doing a lot, and you’re...needed. I shouldn’t be keeping you from that.”

And now they weren’t talking about her leaving anymore.

“Hey,” she said softly. “It’s not a burden, Barry. _You’re_ not a burden.” She gently wrapped him up in a hug. After a moment of hesitation, he wrapped an arm around her. Kara tried not to think too much about the absence of the second one.

After a minute, she pulled back and looked up at him. “I’m going to be with you as much I can while you go through this,” she promised. “You’re worth it. Don’t think otherwise.”

He looked down and for a minute, Kara thought he wouldn’t reply. But then he raised his gaze again and she saw the faint smile on his face. It wasn’t a lot, but it was there, and she’d take anything she could get. “Thank you, Kara,” he murmurs.

She went up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Reluctantly, she pulled away when her inter-dimensional pager beeped again. Still, she smiled up at him. “I love you,” she whispered.

She watched as his lips twisted, and that faint smile became more visible. Some of the light shone in his eyes again. “I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Barry lost an arm. ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧


End file.
